


Long Awaited Embrace

by Cecil_hailtheglowcloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud/pseuds/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud
Summary: Carlos has been gone for 3 days, and Cecil just can't contain his excitement when he sees his beautiful scientist.(I know its lame)





	Long Awaited Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! this is kind of just a small short thing to apologize for not having a new chapter up for almost a year! oof!  
> Anywho, I am WAY BEHIND on the podcast, currently hopping back on at episode 62. (dear lord this is going to take forever)  
> Fear not my friends!!! i am going to get back into the swing of things, i promise! I haven't written anything since my last upload, so my next few posts may be lacking.

          Cecil sat on his front steps, foot tapping as he swung his head back and forth, looking both ways down the street. His beautiful caramel colored scientist had been away for what seemed like years on some science conference, party, play date, or whatever he said it was. The blond was getting impatient. Carlos sent him a text just moments ago, telling him that he had just gotten back into town. Now, Cecil lives on the far side of town, closest to the void of perpetual darkness where no one goes, and those who do go, seem to never return. Carlos, in Cecil's mind however, could quite possibly come from the void, coming home fairly quick, whereas if he were to come from the other side of town, it would take at least ten minute. Surely Carlos would never make the radio host wait a whole ten minutes after being gone for 3 days.

          The man stood, a little impatient, walking down to the end of his yard, covered in small patches of glowing slime and fungi that see to have made their home close to his sprinklers. He crossed his arms and stuck his hip out just as a small, beat up, white car came around the corner. Cecil held back a goofy grin as his love pulled up with the cutest dang smile on his face. Seriously, his smile was cute enough to cause cavities, if they really existed that is. Carlos hopped out of the car and threw his arms open, expecting some kind of flying hug attack from the blond radio host. Cecil just held his hand out and frowned.

          "Not so fast mister," Cecil glared. Carlos tilted his head slightly, and half lowered his arms. "what took you so long? Do you have any idea how long i've been waiting for you?"

 

          Carlos pouted.

 

          "Oh come on Cees. I was going 87 miles per hour over the speed limit just to get here to see you. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

 

          Cecil's fae softened. He couldn't stay mad at that beautiful face, or those curls. Goodness, those curls. He flung his arms open and ran at the scientist with a small squeal, nearly knocking him over onto the hood of his car. They shared a small giggle before Carlos places a small kiss on his favorite and  _only_ boyfriend's cheek, causing th blond's lavender tattoos to glow faintly.

 

          "You need a shower." Cecil laughed, ruffling up the other man's hair and playing with his curls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Sorry its so lame guys!!!!! But i guess it's better than nothing?


End file.
